When Draco fell in love
by Stachmou
Summary: TRADUCTION Quand Draco tomba amoureux, de ses cinq à vingt-six ans.


**Diclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. L'histoire est à Elfflame et les persos à JK Rowling. **

******Je reviens avec une autre histoire HP/DM one-shot que j'ai bien aimé, et d'ici jeudi je posterai au moins deux chapitres provenant de My dragons story et sérendipité ENJOY !**

Quand Draco avait cinq ans, il tomba amoureux pour la première fois.

Diamond avait été un chat siamois, qui avait des points de couleurs argent sur tout le corps, qu'il avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Il l'avait emmené partout où il allait, la transportant dans son sac, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit trop grande pour y rentrer. Après qu'elle eut atteinte sa taille maximale, il l'a porta sur son épaule ou dans ses bras. Ils explorèrent le monde ensemble, leur propre petit royaume.

Elle disparut peu après son neuvième anniversaire. Il avait su d'une façon enfantine, qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Son père avait proposé d'en acheter un autre, mais rien n'aurait pu remplacer le trou qu'elle avait laisser dans son cœur.

Il pleura pendant des semaines.

- * * * –

Quand Draco eut douze ans, il tomba amoureux pour la deuxième fois.

Malheureusement, cette fois, c'était avec quelqu'un qu'il détestait déjà. Qu'il avait détesté pendant des années. Mais comment aurait-il pu haïr quelqu'un qui parlait la langue des serpents ? Et comment quelqu'un qui n'était même pas dans la maison de Serpentard, pouvait être capable de parler la langue de leur fondateur ?

Il ne fit rien par rapport à cela, du moins...

Cela prit des jours entiers avant que la colère qu'il ressentait contre Potter ne se mette à décliner. Cela prit des semaines, pour que sa soif de l'entendre ou même de le voir ne diminue. Le besoin de Potter qu'il avait en lui, ne partit, d'ailleurs réellement jamais. Même après son mariage. Peu importe combien il le voulait.

- * * * –

Quand Draco eut à peu près dix sept ans, il eut sa première expérience sexuelle.

Cela avait été une année horrible. Rien ne se passait bien, et la pensée de devoir tuer quelqu'un le hanta même dans ses rêves, durant toute l'année.

La nuit ou Dumbledore mourut fut le pire jour de sa vie. Il avait échoué.

Severus était resté auprès de lui par la suite, veillant sur lui pendant ses cauchemars, ses rages, et ses larmes.

Quand Severus l'embrassa. Draco se sentit libre, pour la première fois depuis que son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban.

Pour Draco, ce fut parfait, mais cela resta aussi leur seul moment ensemble. Severus refusa de répéter cette nuit.

Et puis, il était partit.

Draco avait vingt-six ans, quand il tomba de nouveau amoureux, mais cette fois-ci de son fils.

La nuit où il naquit, Scorpius dormit dans ses bras, ses lèvres se courbant dans une moue, comme si il tétait, alors qu'il était complètement plongé dans son sommeil. Chaque partie était une caractéristique des Malfoy : de ses cheveux blanc tout doux, de sa peau pâle, et aussi de la forme de son nez et de ses yeux. Et, il avait été assuré, que la couleur bleu qu'il avait, s'effacerait pour laisser place au gris des Malfoy.

Avant la naissance de Scorpius, Draco avait ressentis le besoin, et encore plus l'envie d'avoir un héritier, mais l'idée de la conception avait toujours été abstrait pour lui. Quelque chose dont il avait besoin pour continuer le nom des Malfoy. Quelque chose pour faire en sorte que le nom des Malfoy redevienne de nouveau respectable. Il n'avait jamais considérer la connexion que cela entraînerait, ou ce que cela lui ferait ressentir.

Rencontrer Scorpius avait été un choc, en dépit des neuf mois de planning, de préparations, ou d'attente. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il ressentirait ce lien certainement pas immédiatement. Et pas à ce degré, malgré le fait qu'il ne l'aie réellement connu que depuis quelques instants.

Draco savait qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour son fils. Peu importe ce que cela prendrait, donc Scorpius ne souffrira jamais de la même façon que Draco avait souffert.

Maintenant, seul Scorpius importait.

Et Draco ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour lui.

This is the end (close your eyes and count to ten)

Review ou pas merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour de mauvais défaits,

**Stachmou,**


End file.
